kajima
by kim Yesazukii
Summary: "Hey, kenapa kau tiba- tiba berkata seperti itu? Apakah kau bosan denganku YOO YOUNGJAE?" / "Mianhe Daehyunie." ga pinter bikin summary. daejae yaoi. BAP couple.


Kajima

Genre : Romance, hurt/ comfort

Rated : T+

Cast : Daejae n Jonglo

Disc : Mereka milik Zukiii~~~ #tebarmenyan kkkk~~~ semuanya milik Tuhan lah. Udah gitu aja.

Summary : "Hey, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Apakah kau bosan denganku YOO YOUNGJAE?" / "Mianhe Daehyunie."

Warn : YAOI, BOY X BOY , ooc, oot, typo.

Ff abal ini terinspirasi dari video bap attack singapura dan juga cerita ibu peri rendi febrian yang tiba-tiba bikin status ttng revie yg nyuruh bagas buat nikah sama cewe, karena mereka ga bakal punya anak. Langsung deh kepikiran gimana perasaan youngjae pas denger komentar Daehyun ttng pernikahan dan anak.

Ok lah dari pada kebanyakan ngomong, Zuki persembahkan ff abal Zuki buat para daejae shiper.

Sign love

everyDAE with YOO

Daebivora – Chubby Cheeks

Happy reading readerdeul

LEGGO!

Udara tropis langsung terasa menyambut kulit mereka kala pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mendarat di Chagi internasional airport, Singapura.

Semua kru BAP bergegas menuju hotel yang sudah di siapkan pihak promotor untuk Konser mereka yang bertajuk LIVE ON EARTH ATTACK SINGAPORE.

Begitu sampai di hotel, semua member bergegas menuju kamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Zelo tampak memegang camcorder dan mulai memasuki kamar bernomor 919.

"Junhongie, di mana hamburgernya?" sebuah suara menyapa maknae BAP itu ketika memasuki kamarnya.

Zelo tampak mengerutkan alisnya.

"Uh, tapi aku sudah membawanya masuk." Terang Zelo sembari masuk lebih jauh kedalam kamarnya dan Jongup.

"Tapi tidak ada selain kentang goreng." Ucap Jongup sembari berlalu dengan kentang goreng dan cola di tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kiri memegang ipad miliknya.

Zelo tampak mengikuti hyung sipitnya itu sembari memfokuskan camcordernya untuk mengikuti hyung yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu mencari burger kesukaannya.

Sosok yang hanya memakai celana jeans pendek dan sweater abu-abu itu tampak menemukan makanannya di meja yang berada di ujung ruangan.

Senyumnya tampak mengembang dan menampilkan deret gigi kelincinya.

Zelo yang melihatnya tampak ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya sembari memfokuskan camcordernya ke arah makanan yang ada di meja.

"Hamburger." Ucap Jongup dengan wajah berbinar seperti menemukan emas batangan.

Sekotak burger, kentang goreng, cola, dua buah cup ramen dan beberapa botol air mineral tampak memenuhi meja.

"Masa depan kita adalah hamburger, benarkan?" ledek Zelo sembari memfokuskan camcordernya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Tentu saja. Ini sempurna." Balas Jongup sembari memainkan ipad miliknya.

"Ya sempurna." Zelo tampak mengulang ucapan kekasihnya.

Jongup yang tadinya duduk di atas tempat tidur, kini mulai bergerak meng invasi meja untuk segera melahap burgernya.

Zelo yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan camcordernya, kini bergerak menuju tempat tidur Jongup dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana, memandangi Jongup yang asik memakan burger miliknya sambil berdiri.

"Hyung, aku mau." Ucap pemuda tinggi itu dengan gaya merajuknya.

Jongup hanya tersenyum melihat wajah putih itu tampak berkerut dengan mata yang berbinar serta bibir yang di pout lucu.

Dengan jailnya ia meletakan burger yang baru setengah di makannya dan mengambil kentang goreng.

Di selipkannya satu potong kentang goreng di antara bibirnya.

"Ambillah. Tapi yang ini." Ucap Jongup sembari memberi kode ke arah bibirnya.

Wajah putih Zelo tampak merona sempurna, kekasihnya itu memang senang sekali menggodanya.

Zelo masih diam di tempatnya kala kentang goreng di bibir Jongup sudah ada di depan bibirnya lengkap dengan wajah menggoda dari kekasihnya.

"Kalau Zelo tidak mau, biar hyung makan sendiri sa-,"

Zelo tampak menarik kentang yang ada di bibir Jongup dengan cepat supaya kentang goreng itu berpindah ke mulutnya, namun refleks Jongup lebih cepat dengan menarik wajah Zelo supaya menengadah ke arahnya dan menawan bibir pucat itu di belahan bibirnya.

Rasa asin dan gurih dari kentang goreng yang mereka makan, tampak bercampur dengan rasa manis yang memancing saraf di indra pengecap mereka.

Tangan Zelo mengalung nyaman di pundak kokoh kekasihnya, terbuai dengan permainan lidah kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya terbuai.

Lidah panjang Jongup masuk kedalam mulut Zelo dan mengabsen deretan gigi rapi milik kekasihnya, mengajak lidah Zelo untuk ikut bermain dengannya, menciptakan irama nada yang dapat membangkitkan hasrat mereka.

CUP

Jongup mengakhiri ciuman basah mereka dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir bengkak milik Zelo, memandang sekilas wajah putih kekasihnya yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Saraghae, Junhongie." Ucap Jongup sembari memeluk tubuh Zelo yang kini menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jongup yang masih berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Ehemm..." hanya kata itu yang bisa Zelo ucapkan. Entahlah, dia terlalu kaget ketika Jongup yang biasanya hanya memikirkan burger itu, kini malah menggombali dirinya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Bunyi ketukan di pintu menyadarkan mereka yang masih asik berpelukan.

Jongup merenggangkan pelukannya, dan bergegas menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

Tampak sosok Youngjae dengan kemeja putih garis-garis tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pose memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jongup sembari mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Ah, aku mau mengambil camcorder, apakah Junhongie sudaah selesai?" tanya pemuda berpipi bulat itu sembari masuk ke dalam kamar milik maknae line.

"Ini hyung." Zelo menyodorkan camcorder yanga da di tempat tidur yang baru saja ia gunakan, ke arah Youngjae.

Youngjae tampak akan berbalik ketika ia mendapati ada yang aneh dengan wajah maknaenya.

"Yah, Junhongie sakit eoh? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Youngjae sembari mengecek kening Zelo dengan punggung tangannya.

Jongup yang kini melanjutkan acara makannya, hanya saling lempar pandang dengan Zelo yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan hyungnya itu.

"Tidak panas, tapi kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Apakah Jongupie,-"

"Uhuukk."

"Yah, Jongupie, pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak akan merebutnya.

Ah sudahlah, Daehyunie pasti sudah menungguku. Kalian jangan tidur terlalu malam. Hyung pergi ne? Jaljayo."

"Ne hyung, jaljayo." Balas Zelo dan Jongup bersamaan.

Setelah Youngjae pergi, Jongup melemparkan pandangannya kearah Zelo.

Sebuah senyuman tampak terukir di bibir masing-masing, semakin lebar, dan akhirnya sebuah tawa membahana di kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae tampak memasuki kamarnya, suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi merasuk ke gendang telinganya kala ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Setelahnya bunyi suara pintu kamar yang terbuka datang dari arah kamar mandi.

Youngjae masih asik dengan kameranya ketika dua lengan kokoh yang masih basah tampak mengalung indah di pinggangnya.

Wangi mint dan jeruk langsung menyeruak masuk kedalam indra penciumannya, wangi khas kekasihnya.

"Euuhh, Daehyunie, keringkan dulu rambutmu." Keluh Youngjae ketika surai pink milik Daehyun tampak menempel di tengkuknya. Namun, Daehyun masih setia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai menciumi leher jenjang milik Youngjae mengabaikan desisan tak suka dari si empunya.

"Daehyunie, jangan sekarang. BAP attack masih menunggu. Ingatkan di episode kali ini aku akan memberikan koleksi fotoku pada mereka. Apa yang akan mereka bilang jika banyak kishmark di leherku." Protes Youngjae sembari melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya.

"Gampang, tinggal kancingkan kemejamu sampai atas, itu akan menutupinya." Jawab Daehyun kalem sembari menarik pinggang ramping itu untuk merapat kearahnya, dan kembali mendaratkan ciumannya di perpotongan leher Youngjae.

"Ish, dasar prevert." Ledek Youngjae sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya, menikmati sentuhan lembut dari kekasih nakalnya.

Youngjae tampaknya tak mau kalah, ketika leher kekasihnya terlihat sempurna untuk di kerjai, ia pun mulai mendaratkan bibir kissablenya di sana.

"Aw, baby!" hardik Daehyun ketika yang ia rasakan bukan ciuman melainkan gigitan di tengkuknya.

"Hehehe, itu hukuman untukmu. Cepat pakai baju dan kita selesaikan video untuk episode ini. Pasti baby akan senang, setidaknya mereka yang belum bisa membeli photobook kita, masih bisa melihat hasil karyaku." Ucap Youngjae sembari berjalan ke meja di mana laptopnya berada dan memilah-milah foto mana yang akan dia tunjukkan.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu,-" Daehyun tampak menggantung kata-katanya, menunggu Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Heemmmh,"

CUP

"Nah sudahkan, sekarang pakai bajunya!" perintah Youngjae sembari mendorong tubuh setengah naked kekasihnya itu ke arah koper mereka, setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan ciuman di pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Hahaha, ok ok." Balas Daehyun yang bergegas berjalan menuju kopernya.

Youngjae yang masih asik memilih foto tampak terkejut kala mendapati ada yang mencium pipi bulatnya.

"Daehyunie!" hardik Youngjae lagi.

"Mianhe baby, pipimu itu seolah-olah memanggilku. Dia seperti bilang 'makan aku Daehyunie' jadi secara refleks aku menciummu hehehe." Kilah Daehyun sembari menjauh dari Youngjae karna detik berikutnya Youngjae mulai menyerangkan cubitan maut miliknya.

"Hahahaha ampun baby. Ini sakit," teriak Daehyun sembari melepaskan dirinya.

Youngjae yang sudah puas dengan serangannya, kembali duduk di kursi dan mulai menyalakan camcordernya.

Dia memulainya, menyapa para baby's sebutan untuk fans mereka, yang setia menjadi alasan terbesar bagi BAP untuk tetap berkarya di tengah kesibukan mereka, dengan membuat video perjalanan selama tour dunia mereka.

Daehyun tampak sesekali menyahuti ucapan Youngjae yang tengah menceritakan setiap foto yang di ambilnya dari saat pertama dia membeli camera, sampai saat ini.

"Ah, ini adalah yang terbaik dari koleksiku." Terang Youngjae dengan nada yang bersemangat sembari mengarahkan camcordernya ke arah layar laptop yang menampilkan foto seorang ayah tengah memanggul anak laki-laki di bahunya.

Dengan nada jahilnya, Youngjae menanyakan kepada Daehyun.

"Jika kau melihat ini, apakah kau ingin segera menikah?" tanya Youngjae sembari mengarahkan camcordernya kearah Daehyun yang mengenakan setelan hitam, dan kacamata hitam.

"Ya, aku ingin segera menikah. Tapi tidak sekarang. Dan setelah aku menikah aku ingin punya banyak anak." Jawab Daehyun.

Youngjae tampak terdiam, tapi kemudian dia kembali ke nada cerianya dan menceritakan artis anak-anak Cho Sarang, dan mengaku bahwa mereka berdua adalah fansnya.

Kemudian Youngjae melanjutkan photo tournya dan mengomentari setiap foto yang ia perlihatkan.

"Baiklah, suatu saat nanti kami akan mencetaknya dan memberikan untuk kalian. Annyeong."

Youngjae tampak melambaikan tangannya ke arah camcorder dan mematikannya.

Daehyun tampak menarik Youngjae untuk duduk mendekat ke arahnya, setelah camcorder yang baru di belikan untuk mereka di letakkan di atas meja.

"Ada apa baby?" tanya Daehyun yang kini memandang ke arah Youngjae yang masih berdiri mematung di depannya.

"Hey, apakah aku salah bicara?" tanya Daehyun lagi sembari menarik tubuh langsing itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Youngjae masih diam, tapi detik berikutnya, ia tampak menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Daehyun.

Sebuah isakan tampak terdengar disana, sepperti rasa sakit yang terkuak lagi.

"Yah, baby. Uljima. Apakah aku salah bicara? Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe." Ucap Daehyun yang bingung karena sikap aneh Youngjae.

"Daehyunie," panggil Youngjae dengan wajah sendunya. Ia mencoba turun dari pangkuan Daehyun namun segera di cegah oleh Daehyun dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ada apa baby? ceritakan padaku. Bahkan wajahmu sudah mau menangis saat closing tadi. Ceritakan padaku baby, apakah aku salah bicara hmm?" tanya Daehyun yang kini memandang manik hazel milik Youngjae yang terbayang air mata.

"Mu...mungkin lebih baik, kalau kau mencari seorang yeoja untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

Bagai di sambar petir Ddaehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang tajam kearah Youngjae.

Youngjae tau Daehyun pasti marah dengan perkataannya, dia segera berdiri dan Daehyun tampak ikut berdiri dengan air muka menahan amarah.

"Apakah kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi YOO YOUNGJAE?!" teriak Daehyun dengan nada kecewa yang amat sangat.

"Bukan begitu Daehyunie, tapi,-"

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan mencari seorang yeoja untuk menjadi kekasihku? Tidak bisakah jika hanya kau yang menjadi kekasihku baby?!" nada Suara Daehyun tampak berubah menjadi sendu, ia kembali terduduk di sofa dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Mianhe Daehyunie." Ucap Youngjae masih dengan isakan lembut dan bulir air mata yang terus turun dari kedua iris hazelnya.

"Kenapa baby, jawab aku!" teriak Daehyun lagi, kini ia tampak berdiri dan mengguncang kasar bahu Youngjae.

"Aku akan mengecewakanmu nantinya. Apakah kau ingat jika kita sama-sama namja dan aku takkan mungkin hamil? Apakah kau ingat, setiap di wawancara tentang pernikahan kau pasti akan menjawab segera dan ingin mempunyai banyak anak. Dan aku tidak mungkin punya anak!" balas Youngjae dengan teriakan frustasi. Daehyun membulatkan matanya, ia tak menyangka jika perkataannya bisa menjadi bumerang untuk hubungannya.

Daehyun segera membawa tubuh lemas Youngjae ke dalam dekapannya, dia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat orang yang sangat ia cintai menjadi frustasi seperti sekarang.

"Uljima baby, mianhe." Kata-kata itu terus Daehyun rapalkan, seolah-olah itu adalah mantra yang mujarab untuk menyembuhkan luka di hati kekasihnya.

"Menikahlah dengan Yeoja yang bisa memasak, supaya kau tak kelaparan. Buatkanlah aku keponakan yang lucu seperi uri cho sarang, dan yang paling penting menikahlah dengannya karena kau mencintainya." Racau Youngjae dengan menahan rasa nyeri di hatinya.

Daehyun hanya menggeleng kuat dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah bicara begitu baby, aku mohon!" pinta Daehyun yang kini tampak ikut menangis.

"Daehyunie," panggil Youngjae sembari merenggangkan pelukannya, di tatapnya wajah tampan kekasihnya, pipi yang kini tambah berisi, bibir tebalnya yang bergetar dan juga manik hitamnya yang berubah sendu, rasanya seperti jarum tak kasat mata tengah bermain di hatinya saat ini.

"Jangan begini baby, aku bahkan tak pernah terpikir untuk menikahi yeoja. Mungkin memang ia, aku ingin sekali mempunyai banyak anak yang lucu, tapi bukan dengan orang lain selain dirimu. Meskipun kita harus mengadopsi anak aku rela asalkan aku hidup bersamamu. Kau tau baby, aku lebih rela tidak punya anak di bandingkan harus kehilanganmu. Tolong, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan pemikiran-pemikiran yang justru menjauhkanmu dariku." Ucap Daehyun.

"Tapi Daehyunie,-"

"Dengarkan aku YOO YOUNGJAE! Apapun yang aku katakan tentang menikah dan punya banyak anak itu hanya bentuk pengalihanku supaya para fans tidak heboh tentang kedekatan kita. Itu adalah perjanjiannku dengan manajer Kang ketika aku mengakui hubungan kita. Jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu atau aku akan pergi selama-lamanya." Daehyun tampak marah dan bergegas berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kamar.

Youngjae yang sadar akan kesalahannya bergegas berlari dan menahan Daehyun yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Kajima!" teriak Youngjae sembari memeluk perut Daehyun erat.

"Daehyunie, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Lirih Youngjae yang kini tampak semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mianhe, tak seharusnya aku berfikiran pendek seperti ini. aku mohon jangan pergi, kau boleh menghukumku, tapi tetaplah disini. Bagaimana dengan konser kita jika kau pergi? Apa kau tega aku teriak-teriak di stage dan pingsan setelahnya karena harus menyanyi part kita berdua?" rajuk Youngjae.

Daehyun yang tadi nya bahagia karena di tahan oleh Youngjae, menjadi gemas dan memukul kepala Youngjae karena statementnya.

"Yah, Jung Daehyun! Kenapa memukul kepalaku?" protes Youngjae yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Jadi kau tidak memperbolehkanku pergi bukan karena kau takut kehilangan Jung Daehyun yang tampan ini, tapi karena konser? Ish, aku jadi meragukan jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku Yoo Youngjae."

CUP

Youngjae tampak membungkam bibir Daehyun dengan bibirnya, menginterupsi kata-kata yang tak akan ada habisnya.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan perasaanku Daehyunie, bahkan saat kau mengatakan ingin cepat menikah sewaktu shooting mv coffe shop yang akhirnya menjadi awal skandalmu dengan "Keluarga itu" aku menangis di kamar mandi saat kau sedang tidur. Maafkan aku, kita lupakan masalah ini ok?" ucap Youngjae sembari menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Hmm, arraseo. Saranghae baby." ucap Daehyun sembari mengecup kening Youngjae lembut.

"ehem, nado Daehyunie, nado saranghae." Balas Youngjae sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sebuah cinta tak kenal paksaan, mereka hanya akan abadi jika hidup di hati yang saling mencintai dengan setulus hati. Seberapapun kalian mencintai seseorang, tapi jika orang itu tidak mencintai kita, ikhlaskanlah. Karena cinta yang sesungguhnya untukmu tengah menunggumu untuk menemukannya.

SIGN LOVE

EveryDAE with YOO

Daebivora ^ Chubby cheeks.

END

Akhirnya~~ entah ada angin apa Zuki bisa ngetik ff abal ini sampe selese hanya dalam waktu 4 jam, padahal ff yang lain masih mandek di tempat. #tabokZuki

Oia ff ini memang alurnya terlalu cepat, jadi harap maklum ya.

Tapi ya sudahlah Zuki Cuma bisa mempersembahkan ff ini, semoga Daejae shiper terhibur ya. Review di tunggu loh, annyeong.


End file.
